Aldo, Ethan, Nigel, Kyle
Cheaper by the Dozen is a 2003 American family comedy film about a family with twelve children. The film takes its title from the biography of the same name by Frank Bunker Gilbreth and Lillian Moller Gilbreth, but other than the title and the concept of a family with twelve children, the film bears no resemblance to the book nor its original film adaption. The film was directed by Shawn Levy, narrated by Bonnie Hunt, and starring Steve Martin, and Yours, Mine & Ours is a 2005 film starring Dennis Quaid and Rene Russo. Directed by Raja Gosnell, it was released on November 23, 2005, and is a remake of the 1968 film Yours, Mine and Ours, starring Lucille Ball and Henry Fonda. These films were produced by 20th Century Fox, Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Columbia Pictures. Plot Kate Baker (Bonnie Hunt) narrates her story about her large family: her husband Tom (Steve Martin) is a football coach at a small rural college, Kate is hoping to publish her book about parenting, and while Tom and Kate manage to handle their twelve children, eleven of which live at home. When Tom unexpectedly receives an offer from his old friend, Shake McGuire (Richard Jenkins) to coach at his alma mater, the Bakers moved to Evanston, Illinois for a better home and space despite the protests of their younger children. The family's second child, Charlie (Tom Welling), refuses to leave his girlfriend, Beth (Tiffany Dupont), and the others simply don't want to leave their friends and home. The atmosphere at the Bakers' new house, which is absolutely huge, is tense, and the situation at school is even worse. The younger children are, in general, harassed at school. Charlie is taunted for being a "country boy", while the family's sixth and seventh children, Jake and Mark (Jacob Smith and Forrest Landis) are consistently antagonized by a bully named Quinn (Cody Linley), and the Bakers' new neighbors, Tina and Bill Shenk (Paula Marshall and Alan Ruck) are very over-protective of their only son, Dylan (Steven Anthony Lawrence) and does not want him to play with the younger kids. High school sweethearts Frank Beardsley (a widowed Coast Guard Admiral) and Helen North (a widowed handbag designer), are reunited when Frank and his family move back to his hometown of New London. After unexpectedly encountering each other at a restaurant while on separate dates, the pair run into each other again at their 30-year class reunion. When her book is ready to pick up for publication, Kate is required to do a national book tour to promote it. Tom thinks that he can handle everything in the family's household without Kate, so he decides to hire the family's oldest child, Nora (Piper Perabo) and her boyfriend, Hank (Ashton Kutcher) to manage the younger children. However, Hank is reluctant since the younger children have attacked him earlier for setting his pants on fire, but Hank agrees. When Nora and Hank arrive, the younger children plans to make Hank the target of their latest antagonistic prank by soaking his underwear in meat and letting the family's pet dog, Gunner attack Hank by chewing his bottom, prompting him to refuse to assist in baby-sitting. As a result, Nora is angry and disappointed at the younger children and drives off with Hank, while Tom berates the younger children for their prank. When Kate departs for the book tour, Tom attempts to hire a housekeeper, but nobody is willing to work with a family as large as the Bakers, so Tom decides to bring all of the football players into the family's house for game practising in the living room. After the younger children standing up against the bullies by fighting them and when the principal tells Tom about the incident, Tom grounds the younger children from any fun and games. However, the younger children unexpectedly sneak out of the house to Dylan's birthday party and begin causing chaos. While Tom is teaching the football players how to win and participate for the Saturday night football game, they noticed the younger children crashing Dylan's birthday party and when Tom attempts to grab all the younger children from the bounce house, it causes to explode and shot Tom and the younger children up in the air and Tom accidentally falls onto Dylan, enraging Tina, sends Dylan to the hospital for his arm surgery, and Shake telling Tom not to bring the football players to the family's house again. Meanwhile, Kate hears from the younger children about the chaos and is forced to cancel the book tour to take charge of the situation. Kate's publisher decides to create an additional promotion for her book by inviting Oprah Winfrey to tape a segment about the Bakers in their home. Despite much coaching from Kate, and Kate being furious at Tom for not telling her that he could not handle it, the Bakers are not able to demonstrate the loving, strongly bonded family that Kate described in her book. When Mark becomes upset that his pet frog, Beans has died, a heated fight erupts before the segment starts, leading the cameramen to call Winfrey to cancel the segment. Instantly rekindling their old sparks, the two quickly decide to marry in a private ceremony. They are quite cognizant of the fact that Frank already has eight children from his first marriage, and Helen has ten from her first marriage (a mixture of her biological offspring and adopted children). The family moves into a new home, on the same property as the lighthouse where Frank and Helen shared their first kiss, joined by the North children's numerous pets and Frank's housekeeper, Mrs. Munion. It soon becomes apparent that, as a Coast Guard Admiral, Frank has a very regimented view of how things should be done, whereas Helen is an artist (a designer by trade) with a more free-spirited, lackadaisical attitude. Their respective children, who are a product of their parents' views, are shocked by the news of their parents' quickie wedding and don't get along well at first, even turning a planned lighthouse renovation project into an all-out paint fight. However, Frank's oldest son William calls a meeting among the kids and explains that they can better rid themselves of their new situation by joining forces to make their parents' respective philosophical differences apparent, and effectively cause them to start fighting. During this time, the kids gradually begin to bond, taking part in such activities as attending their siblings' soccer games and helping William in his campaign for class president. A short time later, Frank and Helen attend a formal Coast Guard dinner where Frank's superior, Commandant Sherman, officially offers Frank the opportunity to be his successor. However, citing both his obligation to the Coast Guard Academy and his new family, Frank respectfully declines the offer. Meanwhile, the older kids throw an all-out party that quickly grows out of control, and when the couple returns home to find their place in total chaos, Frank is furious, while Helen takes a more laid-back approach, which only angers Frank further and causes their worst fight yet. Realizing just how happy their parents are together, the kids begin to sense that maybe they pushed things too far. The next day, Frank informs Helen that he has decided to take the position as Commandant after all, and the pair schedule a family meeting to inform the kids of this new development. As they return from school, jubilant over having defended their younger siblings from bullies and with the news of William having won the class election, Frank quickly deflates the mood by telling the kids of his decision to accept the new position. Feeling guilty for having torn their parents apart, the kids set about undoing their mistakes, even enlisting Helen to aid in their efforts. Together, the older kids launch the family's boat in an effort to catch Frank, but he is convinced that Helen no longer wants to be with him, until he sees her turn on the lighthouse spotlight (a reference to a story Frank had told Helen about a beautiful female lightkeeper). Successfully reunited, the pair tie the knot once again, but this time with the rest of the family involved. As a result of the fight, Mark feels unwanted and runs away from home, prompting the Bakers to hold their search party to find him. Meanwhile, Nora breaks up with Hank when he is more focused with watching himself on television and helps, gets the police involved and their close friends, but the Bakers cannot find Mark until Tom indulges a hunch that Mark is attempting to run back to the family's old home from the beginning of the film, and eventually finds Mark on a train departing from Chicago to Midland, Indiana. Reuniting with the rest of the family, the Bakers realize that they have not been a close family and they begin to address their issues with each other. Ultimately, Tom resigns from his position at his alma mater and settles for a less time-consuming job. The film ends with Kate's narration explaining that the Bakers are closer as a result of their experiences. Cast and characters The Bakers *Steve Martin as Tom Baker, patriach of the Baker family and the main protagonist of the film. Tom sacrificed his dream of coaching at a big school to fulfill his dream of raising a large family. He eventually gets his dream job of coaching, but eventually resigns after realizing he is missing out on his younger children's lives. *Bonnie Hunt as Kate Baker, matriach of the Baker family and the narrator and deuteragonist of the film. The loss of a sister in childhood inspired Kate to have a large family. She sacrificed a dream of being a sports journalist to become a stay-at-home mom. Kate grew up wishing she had a larger family, like Tom. She later quickly becomes used to the lifestyle of a professional book writer, but ultimately misses her family and abandons her new career after publishing her book which becomes a best seller. *Piper Perabo as Nora Baker, the oldest Baker child. Nora lives on her own with her boyfriend, Hank. Nora dislikes that her younger siblings interfere with her personal life with Hank, as they always pull pranks on him because they see him as a jerk. She later realizes they were right about him when he doesn't seem to care about Mark after he runs away. *Tom Welling as Charlie Baker, the second Baker child. The move to Evanston is especially taxing on Charlie, as all of his memories were in Midland. Treated as an outsider by his peers, he grows more detached from the family when Tom and Kate's careers pull them away from home. Only when he is removed from the football team do his parents notice how much he is suffering. *Hilary Duff as Lorraine Baker, the third Baker child. Lorraine loves glamour and aspires to be a "fashion guru" and hates getting Nora's hand-me-downs. She is closest to Sarah, her polar opposite, though they tend to argue frequently. *Kevin Schmidt as Henry Baker, the fourth Baker child. Henry looks up to Charlie more than anyone else in the family. He prefers to play the clarinet and is the most musical member of the family. *Alyson Stoner as Sarah Baker, the fifth Baker child. Sarah describes herself as a master prankster, but her pranks sometimes tend to get out of control. She is tomboyish and enjoys vigorous team sports. *Jacob Smith as Jake Baker, the sixth Baker child. Jake enjoys skateboarding and is closest to Sarah and Mike. *Forrest Landis as Mark Baker, the seventh Baker child. Mark is often teased by his siblings because of his red hair and glasses. He has an affinity for pets, most notably a pet frog named Beans, who is Mark's constant companion and only confidante. His attempted escapade back to the family's old home in Midland is what inspires the family to become closer. *Liliana Mumy and Morgan York as Jessica and Kimberly Baker, the first set of twins, who are fraternal. Jessica and Kim are the eighth and ninth Baker children. They are the smartest in the family, although their intellect goes largely unnoticed. They are frequently involved in Sarah's pranks and are close to each other. *Blake Woodruff as Mike Baker, the tenth Baker child. Mike was born due to a night of drinking for his parents. He is closest to brother Jake, and spends most of his time the older children. He enjoys skateboarding, hockey, and performing potentially dangerous physical stunts, such as hanging from the roof of the house. *Brent and Shane Kinsman as Kyle and Nigel Baker, identical twin boys and are the youngest Baker children. Kyle and Nigel look up to all of their older siblings, and enjoy frequently taking part in Sarah's pranks. *Dennis Quaid as Frank Beardsley *Rene Russo as Helen North-Beardsley *The Beardsley children (8 children) *Sean Faris as William, age 17 *Katija Pevec Christina, age 16 *Dean Collins as Harry, age 14 *Haley Ramm as Kelly, age 11 *Tyler Patrick Jones as Michael, age 10 *Bridger and Brecken Palmer as Otter and Ely, age 6 *Ty Panitz as Ethan, age 4 ;The North children (10 children) ;Supporting cast *Danielle Panabaker as Phoebe, age 17 *Drake Bell as Dylan, age 16 *Lil' JJ as Jimi, age 14 *Miki Ishikawa as Naoko, age 14 *Miranda Cosgrove as Joni, age 11 *Slade Pearce as Mick, age 9 *Andrew Vo as Lau, age 8 *Jennifer Habib and Jessica Habib as Bina and Marisa, age 6 *Nicholas Roget-King as Aldo, age 4 *Rip Torn as Commandant Sherman *Linda Hunt as Mrs. Munion *Jerry O'Connell as Max Algrant *David Koechner as Captain Darrell Edwards *Dan Mott as Pizza Delivery Guy 'Others' *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Dylan Shenk. Dylan is friendly towards the Bakers and wonders why he did not have siblings. He got injured by Tom after the younger Baker children unexpectedly sneaked out of the house and crashed his birthday party while they were being grounded from any fun and games. *Paula Marshall as Tina Shenk, Dylan's over-protective mother who dislikes the younger Baker children. Tina is generally hostile towards the Bakers. She appears to believe that the Bakers have too many children. *Alan Ruck as Bill Shenk, Dylan's father who is far kinder than Tina and actually likes the Bakers. In a few scenes in the movie, Bill makes subtle hints that he wanted more children, unlike Tina who wanted "one perfect child". *Richard Jenkins as Shake McGuire, Tom's old football teammate who is now the director of the football program at the university. Shake was the one who offered the coaching job to Tom, prompting the Bakers move to Evanston for a better home and space despite the protests of their younger children. *Ashton Kutcher as Hank, Nora's boyfriend. *Tiffany Dupont as Beth, Charlie's girlfriend. *Cody Linley as Quinn, a school bully who picks on Mark and the other younger children. *Jared Padalecki as a unnamed bully who picks on Charlie for being the new kid in town and a "hick". *Dax Shepard as a member of the camera crew. *Regis Philbin as Himself. *Kelly Ripa as Herself. *Frank Welker as Gunner (voice), the Bakers' pet dog. Production It was the first ever co-production between Paramount and MGM. The original 1968 film was produced by Desilu Productions, which had been sold to Paramount the year before. The distribution of that film was handled by United Artists, which merged with MGM in 1981. With this setup, it would be Paramount that would renew the copyright in 1996, but MGM/UA retains full distribution rights to this day. Columbia became involved in the remake once parent company Sony led a partnership that bought MGM in 2005. I know I've already done this with Cheaper by the Dozen but my kids are on a big families rampage so I'm doing it again with the old and new versions and Yours, Mine, and Ours. Characters and their respective actors unless there are overlaps (multiple Franks..etc.) Last names: Beardsley, North, Baker, Gilbreth, Murtaugh Fathers: Eugene, Jimmy, Clifton, Steve, Tom, Henry, Dennis, Frank Mothers: Carmen, Sarina, Myrna, Lillian, Bonnie, Kate, Lucille, Helen, Renee Sisters: Madison, Robin, Courtney, Lisa, Becky, Melanie, Jaime, Anne, Judy, Denise, Tina, Jane, Carol, Patti, Martha, Betty, Mary, Barbara, Ernestine, Liliana, Alyson, Sarah, Hilary, Lorraine, Piper, Nora, Lynnell, Teresa, Margot, Jean, Kimberly, Janette, Colleen, Stephanie, Joan, Maralee, Michele, Veronica, Holly, Susan, Morgan, Louise, Nancy, Rosemary, Jessica, Marisa, Jennifer, Bina, Haley, Kelly, Miranda, Joni, Miki, Naoko, Danielle, Phoebe, Katija, Christina Brothers: Sean, Calvin, Robbie, Daniel, Alexander, Kenneth, Taylor, Eliot, Anthony, Fred, Norman, Frank, Roddy, Jack, Jimmy, William, Teddy, Brent, Nigel, Shane, Kyle, Blake, Forrest, Mark, Jacob, Henry, Tom, Charlie, Greg, Gerald, Eric, Philip, Mitch, Kevin, Tracy, Germaine, Gary, Gil, Rusty, Tim, Nicholas, Aldo, Ethan, Brecken, Ely, Bridger, Otter, Andrew, Lau, Slade, Mick, Tyler, Michael, JJ, Dean, Harry, Drake, Dylan Category:2003 & 2005 films Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E